This application relates to a deck base for mounting a boat seat to a boat deck, wherein the deck base is molded as a one-piece item, and preferably from a plastic.
Seats are mounted onto a boat deck through an adjustable pedestal. Generally, the pedestal must be able to rotate within its mount, such that the seat itself can rotate.
Typically, a two-piece base is mounted to the deck, with a flat plate on the deck, and a tube extending downwardly through the plate, and into the deck. The tube receives and mounts a portion of the seat pedestal, to mount the seat for rotation relative to the deck. Typically, the tube portion has been welded to the plate.
The use of metal, and the use of the weld joint has many undesirable drawbacks. In particular, the weld joint corrodes quickly, as does a good deal of the surface area of the tube and plate. Further, the weld joint provides a break point between the tube and the plate, as forces are transmitted from the seat to the tube or plate.
The prior art deck bases have required replacements every few years due to the corrosion problem. The problem becomes particularly acute in saltwater environments. Moreover, particularly with corrosion, there is often breakage between the tube and the plate portion. This is somewhat dangerous, as it tends to occur when the occupant of the seat is applying some force to the seat. That is, the seat often breaks away while someone is sitting in it.
In addition, the metal deck plate is somewhat noisy, and can transfer forces to the deck. This has been a potential cause of damage to the deck in the past.
One other prior art design had a part aluminum plate, with a tube of a second material. However, this also was subject to breakage.
A need therefore exists for a deck base for mounting a seat to a deck that is less susceptible to corrosion and to breakage.